


Hope's Red Door

by GhostlyDreams17



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), hosie - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hosie, Hosie Endgame, One Shot, Red Door, Soulmates, a bit of handon, this popped into my head last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyDreams17/pseuds/GhostlyDreams17
Summary: Meanwhile, Hope opens her eyes to find herself in a white hallway, with multiple doors around. At the end of the hall there was a red door. What does this mean? She tried opening the other doors but there was no use, none of them would open. She walked towards the red door and hesitated before grabbing the handle and opening the door. A light flash and memories started rushing through her memories of… Josie?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	Hope's Red Door

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the song ilomilo by Billie Eilish
> 
> The red door in this story shows you your soulmate...
> 
> also this popped into my head last night from a groupchat i'm in and i totally forgot why.

Josie had her head in books day and night trying to find a solution to save Hope. Landon had just woken up a couple days ago, but Hope was still trapped in Josie’s mind. She was determined to find a solution. She’s been restless and has accepted the fact that she won’t stop until there was an answer. She decided to stay near Hope and study in her father’s office.

Meanwhile, Hope opens her eyes to find herself in a white hallway, with multiple doors around. At the end of the hall there was a red door. What does this mean? She tried opening the other doors but there was no use, none of them would open. She walked towards the red door and hesitated before grabbing the handle and opening the door. A light flash and memories started rushing through her memories of… Josie?

_ “Nice job throwing your sister under the bus” Josie really appreciated Hope in that moment “Thank you Hope” _

_ Josie smiles. “You poked yourself” Hope laughs lightly. “Shut up” _

_ “They don't teach these things in school.” Josie smiled “Now this is the type of secret I can get behind.” _

_ “The talisman it worked” Hope was relieved. “What’s it supposed to do?” Josie was panicking. “Make quiet things heard.” _

_ “I had a crush on you.” Josie confesses. _

_ “You had a crush on me?” Hope smiled “Of course I did who wouldn’t?” _

_ The way Hope smiled at Josie and how Josie smiled back made Hope feel happy. _

_ “Having another milkshake moment?” Josie says in a harsh tone. “Sorry” _

_ ”It’s Japanese for what the hell is she doing here” _

_ “Plus I mean there’s something off about here, I don’t know what but there’s something.” _

_ “I’m back too” “Harae-Tamai Kioku Yomigaerashi-tamae” _

_ “That doesn't mean we can’t try again?” _

_ The way Josie looked at Hope when she did the spell made her feel something different than she has ever felt. _

_ “The real Josie, our Josie.” _

_ “I had a crush on Josie for a week when we were 14.” _

_ “My last crush wasn’t actually satan incarnate, that’s unless you count…” Josie seemed to trail off. _

_ “How are you feeling?” Hope really did care about her “Used but i’m glad you’re okay.” _

_ “Hey you made it ?” The sound of relief in Hope’s voice when she saw Josie. “It’s me guys, im back” _

_ “I miss you.” _

_ “I don’t know, I guess I just wanted someone to think that I'm worth staying for.” _

_ “You belong here.” Josie’s voice was soft, “I want you to stay.” _

_ “I had to make a choice… and i didn’t choose landon” _

_ “Are you okay” _

_ “You should try kissing her maybe” “I was the pig” _

_ How proud Hope felt when Josie sang at the talent show. _

_ “We are not giving up on Josie” _

_ “You’re not even fighting back.” Dark Josie knew how much good Josie cared for Hope “Well neither are you.” _

_ “I don’t even think she likes you.” Dark Josie tries to seek out her insecurities. _

_ “Please Jo, we really need you right now.” Hope was the only one able to bring Josie back for at least a second. “Hope?” _

_ “I need you to leave, okay I don’t want you to get hurt” _

_ “Josie i’m not gonna leave you behind.” _

_ “Why did Clark choose me?” “You’re a trusting person and you’re more powerful than you know.” _

_ “And I was so jealous” _

_ “And I’m afraid that if i tell them she’ll hate me forever.” _

_ “Hope is strong, and she’s good.” _

Every hug, touch, eye contact, smile, and happiness she has witnessed with Josie. Hope had just re-lived all of it. She opens her eyes, not in Josie’s mind but in a familiar room. She was laying in an open coffin in a secret room in the headmaster’s office. 

She laid there unable to move, her head spinning with questions of what she had witnessed. Why did she see Josie? After a while she finally forced herself to move. Her bones were stiff and hard to move but she did so anyway.

Josie heard a noise coming from somewhere in the office. She immediately stood up and went to the secret room and opened it. Her mouth dropped when she saw Hope standing right in front of her.

“Hope?” Josie’s voice was soft and a wave of relief washed over her.

“Josie.” Hope sounded relieved too and a small smile formed on her face.

Josie did not hesitate and immediately engulfed the shorter girl into a hug. Hope didn’t fight it, instead she melted right into the warm hug. Josie let out a big sigh and pulled apart. Hope hated the immediate cold when the brunette pulled apart.

“I'm so glad you’re okay, I was so worried.” Josie’s voice was full of concern. “How, how did you get out?’”

Before she could answer Dr. Saltzman flings the door open following behind him were Lizzie and Landon and for the third, fourth and fifth time today, relief washed over their faces.

“Hope, are you okay?” Dr. Saltzman starts making his way towards her.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a little tired.” Hope responds, but glancing over at Josie every 0.2 seconds to carefully examine how she looks.

“Well you should go get some rest, you’ve been in there for a couple days.” 

Hope wasn’t surprised she was in there for a couple days, but everything felt like a few minutes. It was completely dark before she woke up in the white hallway. She nods her head in understandment and waves goodbye to Josie and gives her a small shy. Then waves at Lizzie, and leaves. 

As she walks to her room, Landon quickly catches up. “Hope, I’m so glad you’re okay.” He moves in for a hug. This hug doesn’t feel warm like it did with Josie. It feels normal, like a hug any other would feel like. She was confused, she didn’t know what the red door meant, her first task tomorrow is to figure out what it meant.

“Thanks Landon, I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” He nods his head and leaves. Once she gets in her room she passes out immediately on her bed.

Hope wakes up a little late the next morning, she feels refreshed. She goes and takes a much needed shower after days of being trapped in Josie’s mind.  _ Josie...Josie... _ oh right the red door.

She quickly got dressed and used a spell to dry her hair. She made her way down to Dr Saltzman’s office so he could help her figure out what the red door meant. She knocked on his door and waited for a “come in” so she could enter.

She heard it and went in. “Dr Saltzman.” She pressed her lips to a thin line. “I think I know how I got out, but I have no idea what it means.”

“What did happen when you were trapped in Josie’s mind?” Just to hear Josie’s name gave her shivers and warmth at the same time.

She gulped. “Well, when I was in Josie’s mind, I woke up in a white hallway.” She couldn’t meet his gaze. “There were multiple doors in the hallway but at the end there was a red one. I decided to open it, and I got flashes of memories, then I suddenly woke up.”

“A red door? I think I’ve read about that somewhere. And what kind of memories?”

Hope didn’t know how to answer, so she tried to avoid it. “That’s private information.”

He didn’t say anything, he just got up and went over to a bookshelf and grabbed a book. He started turning the pages in the book, when he finally stopped and his eyes widened a little bit.

“What? What does it say?” Hope was growing impatient, and she is well known for having a short fuse.

“Uh, it says, that whenever someone wakes up in a white hallway and goes through the red door,” He rereads it to make sure he is right. “The memories you see are of your soulmate.”

Hope froze, those memories of Josie. It was Josie, it had always been Josie. Hope had always admired the brunette. It made sense, but it also didn’t at the same time. “Ar- are you sure?”

“That’s what is said.” He then turned confused. “Who were the memories of Hope?”

Hope looked everywhere but Dr Saltzman. “Hope? Were they about Landon?”

She shook her head, and he looked surprised, her heart started beating faster. “It was Josie.” Her voice was quiet, she looked down and started to play with her fingers.

“Oh.” That’s all she got from him an ‘oh’ it’s his daughter for god’s sake. “Are you gonna tell her?”

“Uh, yeah, soon.” She didn’t say anything else and headed out the door. Josie was her soulmate, the word soulmate non stop repeating in her head. She suddenly bumped into Landon.

“Uh, Lan- Landon… Hi.” She stuttered.

He looked confused. “ Are you okay?”

She exhaled heavily. “Yeah, I was talking to Dr Saltzman about what happened.” 

“What did happen?

“There was this white hallway and a red door, and I went through the red door, and I woke up.”

He nodded his head in understandment, Hope knew he was still confused but decided to let it slide. 

Hope decided to skip classes today because of what has happened. She also needed to think about what to do with Josie. She would be lying if she didn’t say she felt something for the brunette. She has been ever since she was fourteen, it’s always been there. Over the last few months, her feelings might have gotten stronger but it hasn’t hit her yet. 

It was Thursday evening when Hope decided she wanted to talk to Josie. She let out a breath before she knocked on the door. Lizzie opened. “What do you want?”

“I wanted to know if I could talk to Josie for a second.” Hope fidgeted with her fingers before Lizzie moved past the door.

“I’ll be right back.” Lizzie quickly said before leaving the two alone.

“Hey.” Josie smiled shyly.

“Hey, Jo.” She walked up to Josie’s bed and sat down. “ I just wanted to check up on you, how are you doing.”

“I'm doing, okay, I'm just glad you’re alive.”

Hope lightly laughed then softened again. “. You won’t even look at me.” She grabbed Josie’s hand. “Tell me what’s bothering you.”

Josie took a deep breath. “ It’s just, when you wouldn't wake up, I was worried to death, because it was my fault you were in there in the first place. I’m so sorry for everything, this is all my fau-”

“Josie.” Her voice was soft and sad. “ Look, everyone makes mistakes, it’s a part of life, but I know you would never do that on purpose. Josie you’re probably the best person I’ve ever met. I'm not kidding, your personality is perfect and I wouldn’t trade you for anyone else in the world, especially the dark version of you. This Josie is my favorite. And I know this Josie would never intentionally hurt anyone, you don’t have to apologize when this wasn’t your fault.

Hope’s words hit Josie like a semi. Tears softly ran down her cheek, she nodded in understanding. Hope scooted closer and hugged the girl. Josie immediately hugged back. There it was, that warmth that she missed, if she could she would stay like this forever. They eventually pulled back and Lizzie entered, which was Hope’s que to leave.

“I’ll see you later Jo.” She rubbed her shoulder and started heading out.

“Bye Hope.” Josie’s voice is a little cracked but still soft.

When Hope got into her room it hit her, all her feelings for Josie decided to come back right in that moment. She needed to know if her feelings for Josie were true, they were, and they were strong, she needed that little moment with her. One small moment and these intense feelings came back. Suddenly, guilt rained over her, the guilt of Josie feeling like she’s alone, guilt of letting her feel like this.

Thoughts were going around her head like a train. She soon fell asleep, she dreamt of a familiar brunette figure writing a note.

_ I don't think I can ever tell her how much she means to me, more than a friend kind of way. I still have deep feelings for her. I try to understand that she’ll never see me like that, but it’s hard knowing how amazing of a person she is when she lets her walls down. At least I can consider myself lucky knowing she's my friend and I can see the real her. I don't think these feelings will ever go away. _

She folded the note and gently kissed it, then set it on fire. 

Hope woke up the next morning, remembering every detail from the dream. She feels confused and tries to brush it away, but it keeps coming back. She tries to distract herself and get ready, she actually has to go to her classes today. 

The whole day Hope has been dreading the conversation she was about to have with Landon. It was the evening and she saw Landon heading into the library. She stopped him before he could enter.

“Landon we gotta talk” She might regret this conversation “Remember when I told you about the white hallway red door.”

He nods his head.

“Apparently when you enter you witness memories of your soulmate.”

“Well were they memories of us?”

She didn’t say anything

“Who was it?” his voice was quiet.

“Josie.” she lightly whispered.

He didn’t say anything

“Are you in love with her?”

“I don’t know… maybe I am.”

“So, that’s it then, you’re just gonna break up with me and go ride off into the sunset with her?” he said angrily. “Josie Saltzman, wow, didn’t expect that.” 

Hope grew angrily. “You know Josie wouldn’t be like this.” She backed away slightly. “She would understand or at least try to. You know maybe this is a good thing.” 

His expression dropped.

She scoffed. “I don't think you understand how much she means to me. She makes me feel like I can be myself around her. I trust her enough to let my walls down when I’m with her, and you know I don't do that to just anyone. She makes me happy, happier than I've been since my parents died. And it feels so good to talk to her when I’m upset, or really excited about something. She’s the definition of perfect in my eyes. Everything about her is special to me, her selflessness, her intelligence, and her beauty, I care for her deeply. I personally think I don’t deserve her, but I haven’t met anyone who’s good enough for her, she deserves the world. So yeah Landon, I think I am in love with her. I’m sorry.”

Hope ran off crying, leaving Landon there heartbroken and angry. Hope got to the top of the stairs when Josie saw her. Knowing Josie she immediately ran up to Hope.

“Hope, what’s wrong, are you okay?” Josie was severely concerned.

Hope panicked and quickly wiped her eyes. “Uh, yeah I’m okay.” She tried walking away but Josie grabbed onto her arm.

“Hope.” She pouted knowing Hope is lying.

Hope couldn’t deny her, and her pout made her give in. “Not here.” She interlocked her fingers with Josie and made her way to her room. She opened the door long enough for Josie to come in and quickly closed the door then locked it.

She made her way to the edge of her bed and sat down with Josie right next to her.

There was silence before Hope spoke up. “I- I broke up with Landon.”

Josie’s face had worries written all over it. “ Oh, no, why?”

“He found out what happened, when I was unconscious.” Hope couldn’t meet her gaze.

Guilt hit Josie. “What did happen?” 

“ Um, long story short I went through a red door.” 

“Wait. Did you just say a red door?” Josie turned her body to completely face Hope. “The one where you see your soulmate?”

Hope’s face went red. “Yeah.” 

“And I’m guessing it wasn’t Landon.” Hope nodded and a tear started rolling down her cheek. “Then who was it?” 

Hope stayed silent for a while. “You.” She whispered so quietly Josie barely heard it, but still caught it.

They both stayed in uncomfortable silence. “ And I think it might be right.” Hope suddenly blurted out.

“What?”

“ I believe you are my soulmate.” She smiled at her. “ I think it has always been you. I’m pretty sure since I was fourteen you’ve always had a special place in my heart. You Josie Saltzman are perfect.”

Josie blushed and smiled back. “ You’ve always had a special place in my heart, for as long as I can remember.”

Hope suddenly got up and went to one of her drawers and pulled a small box out. She walked back and sat closer to Josie than before.

“I know you didn’t actually get a chance to celebrate your birthday, but I will still like to give you a present.” Hope carefully opened the box, and a smaller box came out of it. It was a ring, last year she got Josie a talisman. “It has a comforting spell in it, whenever you feel upset or angry, just say the incantation and it'll instantly make you better. And now since we had this talk, it can also be a reminder of how much I care about you.” 

“Hope, you didn’t have to do this. Thank you so much, I really love it.” Josie hugged Hope, when they pulled apart their faces were only inches from each other. Blue eyes bet brown and Hope closed the distance as she felt soft lips on hers. At that moment it felt like they were the only ones in the world. Guilt, sadness, and anger from both of them is gone. All that’s left is love. They parted slightly in need of air, their foreheads still touching.

“You’re my Always and Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> hehhehehehehhehehe :)
> 
> also i didn't reread it so whoops


End file.
